The Fists of the Tempest
=The Fists of the Tempest= The Fists of the Tempest are a group of legendary monks devoted to the Primordial Kolaghan. They are not Avatars, but their power descends from a Legendary item, a gift from the Storm Primordial to his Champion. However, that Champion betrayed Kolaghan, instead joining the Akuma during the War of the Divine. As punishment, Kolaghan shattered his power into 4 shards. Gathering the Shards Each of the Shards can be worn at the same time, however only one can be attuned at a time. The exception is that a monk can choose a number of shards they possess, and as a bonus action spend an amount of ki equal to 3 x the number of shards chosen to attune to those shards simultaneously. This gives the on hit benefits of each shard for 1 minute. On a critical hit, the wielder can choose an effect from any of the shards that are active. Once a player uses this ability, they cannot use it again until the next dawn. Depending on the shards that the player combines, they recieve a different amount of charges and different spells. Blessing of the Tempest (Level 2) By spending 6 ki as a bonus action, you may slam your fists together and attune to 2 of the Shards. For 1 minute, your unarmed strikes have a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls, and they deal 2d4 (1 of each type) damage. On a critical hit, you may choose any 1 of the effects from the Shards you have attuned. In addition, the Shards of the Tempest gain 2 charges, and you may expend those charges to cast the following spells (Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells, your DC is equal to 8 + WIS + your proficiency bonus): Ice *0 charges: Ray of Frost *1 charge: Ice Knife (2nd Level) Bolt *0 Charges: Lightning Lure *1 Charge: Witch Bolt (2nd Level) Torrent *1 Charge: Water Walk, Water Breathing *2 Charges: Wall of Water Thunder *0 Charges: Thunderclap *1 Charge: Thunderwave (2nd Level) Blessing of the Tempest (Level 3) By spending 9 ki as a bonus action, you may slam your fists together and attune to 3 of the Shards. For 1 minute, your unarmed strikes have a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls, and they deal 3d4 (1 of each type) damage. On a critical hit, you may choose any 1 of the effects from the Shards you have attuned. In addition, the Shards of the Tempest gain 5 charges, and you may expend those charges to cast the following spells (Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells, your DC is equal to 8 + WIS + your proficiency bonus): Ice *0 Charges: Ray of Frost *1 Charge: Ice Knife (2nd Level) *3 Charges: Ice Storm Bolt *0 Charges: Lightning Lure *1 Charge: Witch Bolt (2nd Level) *3 Charges: Call Lightning Torrent *1 Charge: Water Walk, Water Breathing *2 Charges: Wall of Water *3 Charges: Control Water Thunder *0 Charges: Thunderclap *1 Charge: Thunderwave (2nd Level) *2 Charges: Thunder Step Soul of the Tempest By spending 12 ki as a bonus action, you may slam your fists together and attune to all of the Shards. For 1 minute, your unarmed strikes have a +3 bonus to attack and damage rolls, and they deal 4d4 (1 of each type) damage. On a critical hit, you may choose any 1 of the effects from the Shards you have attuned. In addition, the Shards of the Tempest gain 8 charges, and you may expend those charges to cast the following spells (Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells, your DC is equal to 8 + WIS + your proficiency bonus): *0 Charges: Ray of Frost, Lightning Lure, Thunderclap *1 Charge: Ice Knife (2nd Level), Witch Bolt (2nd Level), Water Walk, Water Breathing, Thunderwave (2nd Level) *2 Charges: Wall of Water, Thunder Step *3 Charges: Ice Storm, Call Lightning, Control Water *4 Charges: Investiture of Wind, Fire Shield (Ice only), Chain Lightning *5 Charges: Destructive Wave *6 Charges: Storm of Vengeance The Handwraps of the Ice fist State The Handwraps of the Ice fist were previously worn by Claven Rast. When he died, his essence was absorbed by the handwraps, which corrupted them. After defeating Claven in his Revenant form and cleansing his soul, the Handwraps returned to their normal state. They are now owned by Raelar. Effects Requires attunement by a monk. You unarmed strikes have a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls, have reach, and deal an extra 1D4 cold damage on hit. Critical effects Chill through the Forest - Your strike chills your target's soul. If they have resistance to cold damage, they lose it for 1 minute. In addition, for that minute or until they are dealt fire damage, unless they have immunity to fire, they have vulnerability to fire damage. The Rapids Freeze - Your strike summons ice from the air itself. Your target is restrained. They may take an action to make a STR save to free themselves. The DC is your Ki DC. Knuckles of the Thunder Fist Effects Requires attunement by a monk. Your unarmed strikes have a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls and deal 1d4 thunder damage on hit. In addition, when you hit a large or smaller creature with 2 or more attacks in a single round, you may launch them 10 feet into the air, which lasts until the start of their next turn. Attacks against airborne creatures have advantage, so long as they do not have a fly speed. Critical effects The Resonating Palm - Your attack resonates beneath your target's skin. Whenever you choose for the next hour, you may use a bonus action to increase this resonating. When you do, the target takes 4D6 force damage. The Sky's Rebuke - Your strike creates a noise with the force of a thunderclap. Your target is considered deafened for 1 minute. Bracers of the Bolt Fist Effects Requires attunement by a monk. Your unarmed strikes have a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls and deal 1d4 lightning damage on hit. In addition, when you hit a creature with an unarmed strike, you may instantly move 10 feet in any direction. This movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Critical effects The Arcing Spear - You channel your Ki to arc to a nearby enemy in the form of lightning. A creature you choose within 15 feet takes 2D6 lightning damage. The Bolt Step - You absorb ki from your enemy, and use it to enhance your speed. You may instantly teleport 30 feet to a location you can see. (Replaces the normal 10 feet of movement) Ki of the Torrent Fist Effects Requires attunement by a monk. Your unarmed strikes have a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls and deal an additional 1d4 bludgeoning damage. In addition, if you miss with an attack during your turn on an enemy, you are merely diverting their defenses to prepare for the next strike. Your next attack against that creature this turn has advantage. Critical effects The Pulling Whirlpool - You draw ki from your enemy, weakening them and strengthening yourself. You regain 1 ki point. The hit creature must make a CON save against your stunning strike DC. On a failure, you regain 2 additional ki and they suffer 1 point of exhaustion. The Flowing River - You turn your motion into a throw. If your target is no more than one size larger than you, they are knocked prone and are grappled.